we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Inkerman Bridge
Inkerman Bridge is the bridge connecting Eel Pie Holm and Ravensholm to the Victory Memorial Camp. The bridge is guarded by Sergeant Oldcastle and the bridge boys. The soldiers guarding the bridge are passed out, so the player doesn't need to worry about having to sneak around anyone. When the player exits the gates on the other side of the bridge the soldier who is tasked with watching the gate will wake up and immediately threaten Arthur, but he quickly passes back out after stating NO FUCKING CIVILIANS!. Letting him known it's best not to be seen past the gate. Events of We Happy Few Act l During the quest, Band of Brothers, Arthur has to cross Inkerman Bridge in order to get to Ravensholm. On the bridge, the player can get in the ammunition room in all Acts and loot the following: * x2 Bandage * x6 Glass Bottle * 2x Healing Balm * 1x Yam Continuing down the bridge, Arthur will overhear one of the soldiers telling the others about a story of an elephant. The player can also find the memory, Battleship, in the watchtower to the right. Close by to the soldiers, there is a bottle of Honey that the player can gather in all Acts. Act ll Sally has to travel to Ravensholm to get a Letter of Transit for Arthur. There is nothing special for her to gether on the bridge. Act lll During the quest, The Camp of Thine Enemies, Ollie has to cross Inkerman Bridge to talk to the General about the hollow German tanks. He has to talk to Sgt. Oldcastle in order to get past, to which the Sergeant tells the lads they can let him in, confident that he won't get in through the front gate anyway. The player can find the Memory "Questions" inside of the bedroom to the left of the bridge. We All Fall Down ''DLC During the We All Fall Down DLC, the Inkerman Bridge appears to be under construction and quarantine, Victoria is forced to carefully make her way across the jerry-rigged planks far above sea level in order to get to the other side of Inkerman Bridge. After Victoria makes her way to the other side, she notices that plague wastrels have made their way onto the bridge. On the bridge, the player can find the following notes: * A Bridge Too Far * Safety Last * Worker's Note * No Requests Trivia * The bridge name is a reference to the ''Battle of Inkerman, which was part of the Crimean War on 5th November 1854 between the allied armies of Britain, France and Ottoman Empire against the Imperial Russian army. * The player can overhear the drunken solider telling the other soldiers about the time General Byng shot an elephant in India. ** The player can find the elephants foot being used to hold umbrellas in Byng's office. Gallery InkermanBridge.png|Inkerman Bridge. InkermanSoldiers.png|Drunken Soldiers on the Bridge. InkermanBridgeWAFD.png|Inkerman Bridge during We All Fall Down DLC. InkermanBridgeSecurity.png|A security spanker on Inkerman Bridge. Category:Locations Category:Bridges